The research studies basic patterns and correlates of affective, cognitive, and behavioral attachment to intra-metropolitan geographic areas which are not defined on the basis of political boundaries. Three types of areas are being studied: the neighborhood, the objective community area, and the subjective community area. Respondents were drawn from 20 suburban and central city community areas which have been objectively defined in the Seattle Urbanized Area.